Fall in love
by Bramby
Summary: Algo raro le pasaba a Tendou últimamente, sin razón aparente se estaba tropezando mucho y siempre caía sobre Ushijima. Al principio parecía un accidente pero luego se volvió tan constante que era obviamente a propósito, pero ¿por qué?, ¿cuál era la razón tras todo eso?, aunque Ushijima seguía pensando que todo era un accidente. [Ushijima/Tendou]. [UshiTen].


Buenas.

Primera historia en este fandom y sobre una pareja bastante rara. A decir verdad por eso decidí escribir esto, no hay mucho material de esta pareja incluso cuando Tendou es tan gay por su capitán. La inspiración llego en poco tiempo gracias a una cosa en tumblr que te da tramas, al final hice una cosa bastante rara, pero bueno, si motiva a alguien a escribir sobre está pareja yo me doy por servida.

Lamento la falta de narración, no he escrito en mucho tiempo y también perdonen el occ, estos personajes son algo difíciles para mí, en especial Tendou, siento que no retrate bien su personalidad. También, no duden en avisar si ven una falta de ortografía por ahí, las críticas constructivas están para mejorar.

Sin más los dejo leer.

...

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! tanto la trama como sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furadate.**

 **Advertencia: Spoilers muy leves del manga.**

* * *

Todo comenzó un martes, al final de la segunda hora.

Ushijima se dirigía a su siguiente clase, el pasillo se encontraba solitario debido a que ya todos se habían movido. Ushijima olvidó su libreta y tuvo que volver, ahora llegaría tarde porque la institución era realmente enorme y su próxima clase no estaba realmente cerca, tendría que correr si quería llegar a tiempo, no es que tuviera un gran problema con ello, en realidad sería mucho mejor, podría ejercitarse un poco antes de que empezara la práctica de vóleibol. Con eso en mente apresuró sus pasos.

—¡Wakatoshi! —alguien le llamó, venía de las escaleras, Ushijima volteo hacía dicho lugar, encontrándose cara a cara con Tendou.

Y fue literal porque Tendou le cayó encima.

La espalda de Ushijima impacto contra el suelo, si no fuera porque reaccionó a tiempo se hubiera golpeado la cabeza, mientras que la cabeza de Tendou se dio de lleno contra el pecho de Ushijima.

—¡Woah, Wakatoshi! —gritó Tendou, intentando levantarse.

El pelirrojo se detuvo abruptamente mientras le observaba de manera fija, Ushijima frunció un poco las cejas sin entender, al final Tendou se levantó.

—Lo siento, Wakatoshi—Tendou soltó una risilla, para luego extenderle la mano a su capitán, este la acepto.

—Está bien—murmuro Ushijima mientras se levantaba.

Ushijima estaba a punto de irse, pero Tendou le tomo del brazo.

—Espera, Wakatoshi—Tendou le miro sonriente, aun así no dijo nada y se quedó completamente quieto.

—¿Qué pasa? —habló finalmente Ushijima, sin entender el comportamiento de Tendou.

—Ah…—Tendou le sonrió nervioso—tu… ¿ya viste el tema de los binomios en matemáticas?

—Sí—Ushijima asintió, confuso.

—¿Y le entendiste?

—No por completo.

—Oh…—Tendou miro hacia otro lado—que mal, Wakatoshi, yo tengo que entregar un trabajo sobre eso justo ahora, de hecho por eso venía corriendo por las escaleras, quería alcanzar al profesor, aunque no sé si mis respuestas estén del todo correctas y entonces choque contigo y dije, de seguro este chico milagroso debe ser muy listo también.

Ushijima sintió cierto alivio al escuchar el parloteo de Tendou, eso era un comportamiento normal de él, prefería escucharlo por horas que tener que lidiar con el silencio incómodo de hace unos momentos.

—Podría intentarlo—exclamo Wakatoshi, interrumpiendo a Tendou.

—¡¿En serio!? — gritó Tendou, emocionado. Saco su libreta de su bolso—¡eres el mejor, Wakatoshi!

Ushijima asintió mientras tomaba la libreta de Tendou, los problemas eran algo complicados, aun así, la mayoría de las respuestas eran correctas, solo había fallado en dos o tres, por suerte Ushijima si entendía esas y se dispuso a explicarle a Tendou.

—Me has salvado el trasero—dijo Tendou, después le dio una palmada en el hombro a Ushijima.

—Mhm—murmuro el castaño.

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba la tercera clase, eso asusto a ambos.

—¡Ah, debo encontrar a ese viejo! —gritó Tendou mientras se alejaba por los pasillos—¡Gracias, Wakatoshi!

Ushijima le dio un leve asentimiento en respuesta, para luego salir corriendo a su clase.

…

En todo ese día no hubo más incidentes, el almuerzo fue normal, la práctica también.

El miércoles si hubo incidentes, fue durante la práctica de vóleibol.

Después de haber terminado de correr los integrantes del club fueron de inmediato a cambiarse, como era de esperarse cuando llegaron al gimnasio se encontraron con Ushijima estirando, eso era algo muy normal, Ushijima siempre se les adelantaba al correr y siempre llegaba al gimnasio primero.

Tendou lo saludo y se dirigió hasta él a pasos apresurados, de un momento a otro Tendou tropezó y cayó encima de Ushijima.

—¡Hahaha, en serio, ¿otra vez?! —rio Tendou con fuerza mientras se levantaba, Ushijima se levantó también sin decir nada.

No fue algo muy notorio, por lo que los demás no le dieron mucha importancia; lo notorio vino después.

Tendou estaba haciendo un bloqueo, al llegar al suelo perdió el equilibrio, Ushijima estaba justo detrás de él, ambos cayeron de espaldas.

—¡Lo siento, Wakatoshi! —Tendou se levantó rápidamente.

—No importa—dijo Ushijima después de levantarse.

—Estás más idiota de lo normal—agregó Semi frunciendo el ceño—, mira que caer encima de Ushijima, ¡dos veces!, me sorprende que aún no te haya golpeado.

—Bleh, muy gracioso Semi—Tendou le enseño la lengua, Semi le respondió con una mueca de desagrado.

Tendou empezó a reír, su risa irritó al entrenador, quien les grito a ambos para que se calmaran y volvieran a practicar.

Después de eso la práctica transcurrió normal.

…

El jueves fue un completo desastre.

Primero fue en el comedor, todos estaban almorzando juntos y en eso llego Ushijima, Tendou le jaló el brazo para que se sentará a su lado; nadie sabe como pero Tendou perdió el equilibrio –de nuevo- y cayó al suelo, junto con Ushijima.

Tendou rio de manera nerviosa mientras se levantaba, Ushijima le miro confundido, eso de alguna manera ya había pasado de ser un accidente.

Fue peor durante la práctica.

Tan pronto Tendou llegó al gimnasio le cayó encima a Ushijima, luego fue en medio de un partido de práctica, Tendou intento recibir la pelota y no vio a Ushijima. También durante el descanso, el pelirrojo no dejaba de hablar sobre un manga y Semi le dijo que su maldito manga era ridículo y que ya se callara, eso molesto a Tendou e intento buscar apoyo en Ushijima, quien no estaba atento a la conversación; Tendou tomó el brazo del capitán y lo obligó a caminar en dirección a Semi, en medio del camino había una pelota, Tendou no la vio y tropezó junto con Ushijima, estaba vez Ushijima cayó encima de Tendou.

Y más incidentes siguieron ocurriendo durante la práctica, Tendou no dejaba de caer y siempre terminaba llevándose a Ushijima con él, incluso en las duchas, eso irrito bastante al entrenador y los obligo a correr tres vueltas por toda la institución y sí, durante esas vueltas Tendou siguió cayendo sobre Ushijima.

…

El viernes fue raro.

Habían comenzado a correr, Ushijima todavía estaba con ellos ya que al principio siempre iba al mismo paso que todos, ya como por la mitad Ushijima desaparecía de la vista de sus compañeros.

Tendou se encontraba hasta atrás, apresuro el paso en un intento de alcanzar al castaño.

—Wakatoshi—dijo Tendou, mirando fijamente la espalda de Ushijima.

—Ni se te ocurra…—exclamo Semi, pero fue demasiado tarde, Tendou había vuelto a caer sobre Ushijima.

Debido a que venía corriendo el más alto se dio de lleno contra el suelo, mientras que Tendou parecía haber caído dormido sobre la espalda de Ushijima.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Ohira, preocupado.

—Sí—dijo Ushijima alzando la cara, su frente se había raspado.

—Tendou no se levanta—murmuro Yamagata.

—Hey, Tendou—Semi jaló a Tendou del brazo—… se ha desmayado.

—¿Qué? —siseo Yamagata, entre él y Semi quitaron a Tendou de Ushijima.

—¿Qué le paso? —preguntó Ohira, quien le dio un pañuelo a Ushijima para parar el sangrado de su frente.

—Tiene fiebre—Semi suspiro—está hirviendo.

—Debería ir a la enfermería…—sugirió Shirabu.

—Sí, y también Ushijima-senpai debería ir, es decir, está sangrando—agregó Goshiki.

—Aunque él no esté aquí seguirás sin superarlo—exclamo Shirabu, hastiado.

Goshiki le iba a responder pero Ohira los detuvo a tiempo.

—¿Crees que podrías llevar a Tendou hasta la enfermería, Ushijima? —cuestionó Ohira a su capitán, este dio un leve asentimiento.

El castaño intentó cargar a Tendou como un sacó de papas, por suerte sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de su intención y lo detuvieron a tiempo, alegando que llevarlo de esa manera podría empeorar su fiebre. Al final tuvo que cargarlo sobre su espalda.

Al llegar a la enfermería Ushijima colocó a Tendou sobre la cama, la enfermera le tomo la temperatura, le dio una pastilla y puso unos paños sobre la frente del pelirrojo, después de todo eso la enfermera se dirigió hasta él y le desinfecto la herida de la frente, luego le colocó una tirita.

En el transcurso de eso, Tendou despertó.

—Voy a salir—dijo la enfermera a Ushijima—por favor, quédate con él, si necesitan algo estaré por los pasillos.

—De acuerdo—Ushijima soltó un pequeño suspiro tan pronto la enfermera se fue, él realmente quería volver a la práctica.

—Te quedaste atrapado conmigo, Wakatoshi—agregó Tendou, su voz sonaba débil aun así no dejaba de ser animada—lo siento.

—Está bien—murmuro Ushijima y Tendou empezó a reír.

—Eres tan serio, Wakatoshi—exclamo el pelirrojo, para luego parar abruptamente su risa—es algo que me irrita mucho de ti, a veces—susurro tan bajo que Ushijima no alcanzó a escucharle.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Ushijima volteo hacía la cama de Tendou, este le observaba fijamente.

—Que si podrías pasarme un vaso de agua—señalo el escritorio de la enfermera—, ahí hay una jarra.

El castaño asintió y fue hasta el lugar indicado.

—Oye, Wakatoshi, ¿cómo te gustan? —Tendou rompió el silencio con una pregunta fuera de lugar, eso tomo a Ushijima desprevenido.

—¿El qué? —preguntó el más alto, confundido.

—Ya sabes, ¿con qué tipo de persona te gustaría salir? —resopló Tendou, medio irritado.

—No sé, no he pensado en eso—aclaró Ushijima, camino hasta la cama de Tendou y le extendió el vaso con agua.

—Como lo esperaba de ti, Wakatoshi—Tendou sonrió arrogante mientras tomaba el vaso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ushijima tomo una silla y se sentó a un lado de la cama de Tendou.

—A que en tu cabeza no hay nada más que vóleibol—Tendou dejo el vaso sobre una mesa que estaba cerca de su cama—, ni siquiera captas las más fáciles de las indirectas.

—Nunca me han enviado indirectas—se defendió Ushijima, inmediatamente Tendou soltó a reír.

—¿Qué no?, te las envían todo el tiempo, ¡en cada partido! —Tendou le señaló y Ushijima sintió cierta incomodidad.

—¿En serio? —Ushijima se puso a recordar todos los partidos, Tendou le miro divertido.

—Eres lento, Wakatoshi—exclamó el pelirrojo—es otra cosa que me irrita de ti.

—¿Por qué? —Ushijima alzó una ceja, Tendou solía ser grosero con todo el equipo, menos con él, es cierto que no le estaba insultando como lo hacía con los demás, pero si estaba cruzando el límite que tenía para con él.

—Porque es realmente irritante—Tendou se encogió de hombros y Ushijima frunció el ceño.

—Últimamente has estado actuando muy extraño—murmuro el as, su compañero suspiró.

—Supongo que mi cuerpo estaba avisando que iba a enfermar—Tendou miro hacia otro lado—, no le tomes importancia, Wakatoshi.

—No—dijo de manera abrupta, sorprendiendo un poco al otro—, comenzaste desde el martes.

—Heh—Tendou sonrió—eres observador, Wakatoshi, pero miras hacía la dirección equivocada.

Ahí estaba otra vez, Tendou le estaba confundiendo de nuevo, no tenía idea de lo que quería decir, si le preguntaba directamente de seguro le confundiría aún más, ¿esas eran las indirectas?, si era así entonces si había recibido muchas.

—Saca el vóleibol de tu cabeza por un momento, Wakatoshi—Tendou volteo a verle, tenía fruncido el ceño y aun así estaba sonriendo—. Entiende las malditas indirectas.

Las indirectas, ¿tenían que ver con el comportamiento tan raro de Tendou?, pero, ¿cuáles eran las indirectas de las que Tendou hablaba exactamente?, no lograba captar nada, al final su amigo tenía razón, él era un lento.

Pensó en todo lo que había pasado con Tendou, sí, había caído sobre él repetidas veces, eso todos lo habían notado, pero también le hacía muchas preguntas, su compañero siempre hacía eso, aunque últimamente las preguntas que le hacía eran diferentes. Al principio solo le preguntaba sobre su estado de ánimo, luego paso a preguntar sobre sus cosas favoritas, sus pasatiempos, incluso llegó a preguntarle sobre su familia.

También estaba el hecho de que siempre buscaba roces con él, no solo eran las caídas, en varias ocasiones le había rozado las manos, buscaba contacto con sus dedos y a veces le tomaba por completo del brazo, Tendou aprovechaba cada pequeña oportunidad para hacerlo, Ushijima no le tomo mucha importancia, pensando que lo hacía por accidente.

Pero, se suponía que las indirectas eran a propósito. Eso quería decir, que las caídas, los roces, las preguntas, las sonrisas de más.

Todo lo había hecho Tendou a propósito.

¿Eso quería decir que…?

—¿Ya uniste los puntos, Wakatoshi? —la voz de Tendou sacó a Ushijima de sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo sonrió a sus anchas.

—A decir verdad… pensé que tardarías menos—continuo hablando Tendou—, ¿sabes?, todo fue espontaneo, yo siempre he tenido este tipo de sentimientos por ti, yo soy tan gay por ti, oh Dios—Tendou soltó una risilla—, no hallaba la manera de decírtelo, si lo hacía de manera directa tu simplemente lo malinterpretarías y yo corroboraría eso, por miedo.

Tendou hizo una pausa y miro fijamente a Ushijima, este carraspeo nervioso.

—Entonces caí sobre ti—Tendou empezó a reír—, ese sí fue un accidente. Gracias a ello me di cuenta de lo cerca que podía estar de ti y tu no parecías notarlo, al día siguiente decidí probar de nuevo y funcionó, ayer me pase un poco—Tendou se encogió de hombros—hoy fue peor, durante las clases busque formas en las que me pudiera dar fiebre rápido, solo porque quería estar a solas contigo, probé con tantas y ninguna parecía dar resultado; al final termine pasándome de la raya y con una fiebre horrible—Tendou chasqueo la lengua—. Todo fue con la intención de que lo notarás, de que era a propósito y de que te quería, pero eres tan lento.

Ushijima le miro con sorpresa, era la primera vez que recibía una confesión cara a cara. Anteriormente había recibido confesiones, pero normalmente eran cartas o regalos, en ocasiones enviaban a alguien más a decirle. Nunca nadie le confrontaba directamente.

—Yo…—el as murmuró, realmente se encontraba sorprendido, a simple vista no lo parecía, pero alguien como Tendou –que había estado por mucho tiempo con él- podría notarlo.

—¿Qué dices, Wakatoshi? —Tendou sonrió de manera traviesa.

—Yo no lo sé, sinceramente—Ushijima alzó la vista y miro directo a los ojos de su compañero.

—Sabía que dirías algo como eso—Tendou giro los ojos—me gustaría recibir una respuesta el lunes.

Tendou se acostó en la cama y le dio la espalda a Ushijima.

—Me siento tan gay, ugh—dijo Tendou, riéndose.

—Lo siento—murmuro Ushijima—yo pensaré las cosas y…

—No te lo pienses demasiado—interrumpió el pelirrojo—, si simplemente no te gusto no te esfuerces y recházame.

Ushijima parpadeo confundido, iba a decir algo pero Tendou volvió a hablar.

—Estaré en cama todo el fin de semana… realmente la cagué—Tendou se revolvió entre las sabanas—. Ve a la práctica, se ve que te mueres por ir.

Ushijima se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a irse, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Tendou.

…

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Ushijima Wakatoshi no pudo concentrarse en la práctica, sus compañeros pensaron que Tendou le había pegado la fiebre y querían mandarlo de vuelta a la enfermería, pero él no se dejó.

Tan pronto llegó a su casa se puso a pensar en todo lo que Satori le había dicho, no sabía cómo debía sentirse, era la primera vez que se ponía a reflexionar sobre ello, las confesiones anteriores que había recibido siempre las rechazaba, no sabía de parte de quien era, tampoco pensaba demasiado en cómo se iba a sentir la otra persona al sentirse rechazaba, como decía Tendou, no se lo pensaba demasiado.

Entonces, ¿por qué era ahora tan importante?, incluso logró distraerse de la práctica.

Tal vez era por el simple hecho de que Tendou era su amigo, es decir, siempre buscaba sacarle conversación a pesar de que Ushijima solo asentía o daba monosílabos. En primer lugar, ¿qué había visto Tendou en él?, Ushijima era consciente de su atractivo, aunque Tendou no era el tipo de persona que se guiaba por el físico, si bien si tomaba un gusto no era lo suficientemente fuerte como hacer todo lo que hizo.

Tal vez era por el hecho de lo bueno que era en el vóleibol, tenía sentido, Tendou siempre le observaba al jugar y hacía comentarios fuera de lugar, decía cosas como "que gran pose", "eso fue hermoso", eres un milagro", "nunca vi algo tan hermoso en mi vida". Ushijima solía agradecer ante esos comentarios o solo asentía, en contadas ocasiones el castaño llegaba a sentir cierta incomodidad.

No, no era incomodidad, era vergüenza.

Era extraño, se ponía nervioso cuando Tendou se ponía explícito con sus comentarios, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba el hecho de que el pelirrojo le estuviera prestando atención.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, él también sentía _algo_ por Tendou.

Algo gay.

…

El lunes llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

La verdad es que no tenía idea de lo que le iba a decir a Tendou. No quería rechazarlo, hace poco lo había admitido, Tendou le gustaba y mucho, le encantaba que estuviera atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, que preguntará por él, que le hablará sin parar, que le alagará, que le tocará. También le encantaba ver a Tendou sonreír, le encantaba que hiciera bromas –por más pesadas que fueran-, que no dejará de hablar sobre algún manga, y sobretodo, _amaba_ la mirada –un poco psicópata- que hacía al jugar.

Quería a Tendou, siempre lo había querido pero era tan "lento" que no lo había notado.

Aunque tampoco quería darle el sí. No sabía de qué manera una relación podría afectarle con respecto al vóleibol, ambos estaban en el mismo equipo y llevaban el mismo horario, por lo cual Tendou no podría interferir con las prácticas. Eso es lo que Ushijima pensó al principio, pero luego recordó que se encontró distraído durante la práctica del viernes gracias a la confesión de Tendou.

Temía que por cualquier cosa que le dijera Tendou él podría distraerse, podría perder su puesto e incluso podría llegar a perder un partido y no, él no quería eso.

Todo era bastante complicado.

—¡Wakatoshi! —gritó Tendou desde la entrada de la institución, para luego correr hacía él.

—¡No le caigas encima! —advirtió Semi a Tendou, quien le sacó la lengua y siguió su camino hacía Ushijima.

El pelirrojo se posiciono justo en frente del as y le sonrió de manera traviesa. Para la sorpresa de todos no le cayó encima.

—¿Y bien Wakatoshi?

En ese momento Ushijima se puso a analizar la cara de Tendou, sus ojos saltones, su nariz grande y su boca siempre se mantenía en una curva extraña. Su rostro era algo llamativo, justo como su personalidad.

Ushijima tomo las manos de Tendou.

—Yo…—Ushijima pensó en lo que más le gustaba del pelirrojo, pero también recordó lo riesgoso que podría ser salir con él.

—¿Sí? —Tendou le miró fijamente, como cuando le observaba al hacer un remate.

Temía querer más a Tendou que al vóleibol, temía perder para siempre al vóleibol.

El vóleibol era lo más importante para él, ir a los nacionales, ganar, que su padre fuera a verle.

—Lo lamento—dijo finalmente Ushijima, Satori suspiró con cierta decepción.

—No te preocupes, ya me esperaba esto—y sonrió, esa sonrisa se veía tan triste.

—Lamento quererte tanto—aclaró el castaño, confundiendo al más bajo.

Y sin previo aviso besó a Tendou.

Ahí, en la entrada de Shiratorizawa, donde todos los alumnos iban pasando, incluso los del club de vóleibol les habían visto. Nadie cabía en su asombro, Ushijima Wakatoshi, besando a alguien y no cualquier "alguien", era Tendou Satori.

Pero a Ushijima ya no le importaba.

Sí, el vóleibol era lo más importante en su vida, pero sin Tendou ya no sería tan divertido, incluso si llegaba a perder al vóleibol Tendou siempre estaría ahí para animarle.

O en todo caso, caerle encima.

* * *

Si hacemos una traducción literal de título, significaría algo como "caer en el amor".


End file.
